


Out of Reach

by Classic_Vision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Horror, Romance, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Vision/pseuds/Classic_Vision
Summary: Modern horror au.Old friends gather together for a reunion in the mountains. Their weekend of reflection and relaxation turns to suspense and horror as someone, or something tries to haunt them down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at a horror fic. Just in time to finish Halloween week. 
> 
> All chapters available

Poe poured the wine glass halfway full, matching the other glass on the counter. He walked past it to check himself over in the kitchen mirror to make sure his sweater was straightened out and his hair was neat. A big grin came to his face when he heard the doorbell ring, already knowing who it was.

Poe opened the door to reveal the gorgeous smile he had been waiting to see.

“Jess!” he greeted his girlfriend.

“Hey there superstar,” Jessika said, graciously accepting his hug.

Poe chuckled as he released her. “Ah come on, I’m still a normal guy. Just pretend the mansion doesn’t exist,” he joked, gesturing to the large kitchen they were in.

Poe and Jessika didn’t have your typical relationship. They had been together for three years strong, despite the distance they were forced to deal with from time to time. They found ways to make it work since Jessika moved out to Los Angeles where Poe spent most of his time filming. However, with the success of his latest film, he had been touring for the past two months around the world, leaving little time be with his girlfriend. He decided this weekend to have a reunion with her her and their old friends in a house he rented in the Colorado mountains. He had been looking forward to today for a long time.

“Uh huh,” Jessika said, tossing her bag down in the corner before following Poe over to the kitchen counter.

“Yep,” Poe picked up the two glasses, handing one to Jessika. “Same old Poe, and same old Jess.”

Jessika took the glass and raised and eyebrow at him. “Champagne? Exactly something a normal guy would do,” she said sarcastically.

“Hey, we’re celebrating! Not everyday we get the old crew back together,” Poe said.

“I know! I been looking forward to this. Cheers to that!” Jessika brought her glass to Poe's.

The couple sipped their champagne with delight.

“And,” Poe began, looking into Jessika’s eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

Jessika sat her glass on the counter and stood on her toes to kiss him. Poe let his lips linger on hers while he gently sat his glass down. He wrapped his arms around Jessika’s back, pulling her in tighter. 

The kiss broke at the sound of the doorbell. The couple was only disappointed for a moment until they remembered their friends were arriving and they rushed over to the door to see who it was. Poe opened it to see another girl, couple of years younger with a short brown hair tied up in the back.

“Hey Rey,” Poe greeted.

Hey Poe,” Rey cheerfully hugged him.

“Rey!” Jessika cheered with her arms out.

“Jess!” Rey threw her bag down at once and ran over embrace her friend. “Oh wow, it’s so good to see you two again.”

Rey had met Poe and Jessika way back in high school when she was a freshman and they were seniors. Despite the age difference, they became fast friends and still hung out quite a lot when Poe and Jessika went to college. But things changed once they got into their careers. While they kept in touch over the years, the only time that the whole group got see each other was during the holidays. 

“I know. And girl, you look great! All the training is really paying off,” Jessika complimented.

She was right. As soon as Rey took off her coat, her athletic build showed despite her sweat pants and ‘Millennial University’ hoodie. Ironically, it was Jessika that Rey into running Track back in high school. Turned out that Rey was really good at it and actually ended up turning it into a career. She still lived in Denver, where they all grew up, so the drive for her wasn’t far.

“Thanks,” Rey hung up her coat and walked over to join her friends at the counter. “It gets really tiring, especially since we’re in the winter, but the results are good.”

“Modest as always Rey,” Poe shook his head. “The results are better than good. You just qualified for the Olympics next summer. Congrats! Now here drink up.”

Poe poured her a glass, but Rey politely declined.

“Ah still not a drinker huh? Respect.” Poe said before turning to open the refrigerator behind him. “Luck I prepared for my favorite star athlete. Juice, soda, Gatorade, and of course good ol’ H20. Take your pick.”

“That last one sounds pretty good to me,” Rey said, grabbing a bottle of water.

Jessika snaked her arm around the younger girl. “That dedication is strong. I’m so proud of you! Who would have thought my little freshman walk-on would turn out to be an Olympian?” she ruffled Rey’s hair.

Rey laughed and escaped from Jessika’s arm. “I learned from the best.”

“True, but you are gonna pig out with us for dinner right? It’s a reunion after all.”

“Oh you know I can’t resist Snap’s cooking.”

“Speaking of which,” Poe said, “I think that was his car that pulled up.”

Poe went to open the door to see his friend, wearing an oversized coat run, in to escape the snow.

“Damn it’s cold out there,” Snap shivered as he began to peel off the first of his many layers. “Hey everybody! Good to see you.”

“Hey Snap! Good to see you too man. We were just debating on what we missed more, you or your recipes,” Jessika teased, nudging him with her her elbow.

Snap laughed, hugging everyone one. “Oh that’s a no contest there. Luckily, tonight you’re gonna see both.”

“Awesome! I keep telling Poe to hire you as his personal chef,” Jessika said, to which Poe just shoved her playfully.

“Ah,” Snap hung up his coat and made his way over to the counter. “He couldn’t afford me.”

They all laughed, feeling good to be around each other again. Though, Rey kept her eyes on the door.

“When I got here the snow was starting to come down a little harder. I hope Finn will make it before it gets bad.”

“No worries,” Poe said, while pouring Snap a glass of champagne, “I talked to him on the phone a little bit ago. He should be here any minute.”

Rey nodded, still concerned. Her thoughts stopped temporarily when a scruffy dog came up to her leg.

“BB! Hey buddy.”

Rey bent down and petted Poe’s dog. She never had pets of her own, but she loved BB (Best Buddy) as Poe called him. She always admired his orangish fur. 

“Oh by the way,” Snap said after taking a sip of the champagne, “I only saw two other cars when I pulled up. Then one of you get dropped off all the way up here?” he asked Jessika and Rey.

“Yeah...” Rey grimaced, “My car wouldn’t start this morning. Ben was the only one available at the last minute.”

“BEN?” They all said in unison.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Poe opened it and the subject of their conversation stood before him.

The shock was to be expected. While Ben Solo was in fact Rey’s cousin, they were nothing a like. He had a criminal record that put his and Rey’s parents into a stressful financial dept years ago trying to give more chances. Time and time again he disrespected their gratitude and Rey’s.

Also, on more than one occasion Ben had made it clear that he didn’t care Rey or her friends. He was never a physical threat, just more of an annoyance. And now he stood at Poe’s door, with Rey and everyone one else waiting in anticipation. The tension was thick and questions weighed in the air. One of them being...

“So who talks first? Do you talk first, or I talk first? How does this work?” Poe asked, killing the tension.

Jessika and Snap tried to hide their chuckles but failed to do so. Rey however, was still concerned at why her cousin was there.

“Always the funny guy, huh Dameron?” Ben said, unamused at Poe’s humor.

“Always the charmer, huh Ben. Or Solo? We doing last names now, or is that just your thing?” Poe asked. “Again, I don’t know how this works.”

Ben walked past Poe into the house, bringing the cold draft with him. “Call me whatever you wish. This is your home after all, or at least one of them,” he said glancing around.

“Ben,” Rey walked over to her cousin, “What brings you back? I thought you were leaving after you dropped me off.”

Ben kept strolling around the room, looking peeved at every every object his eyes fell on. “The snow is falling sooner than anticipated,” he stopped moving and turned back to Poe, “I’m sure you wouldn’t mind me resting her in one of your several rooms. I won’t be a bother. I’ll even take the smallest room.”

Poe hesitated, not happy with Ben’s attitude. He looked over at Rey, who gave look mixed of plead and quilt. “Of course not,” he said, with a forced smile.

Ben didn’t even respond, he walked out to the hall, starring Snap down the whole time, even after ‘accidentally’ bumping into Jessika.

Silence filled the room. Everyone avoided eye contact for a moment.

“Well that was pleasant,” Jessika said sarcastically, rubbing her arm.

Rey felt guilty that things got weird, since Ben was her family after all. “Thanks Poe.”

Poe shrugged it off as if wasn’t a big deal, but that didn’t make Rey feel any better.

“I’m sorry. I know how he is, and believe me this wasn’t my first choice. But I was stuck and he was there,” she said. “I just really wanted to see you all.”

Before anyone could respond, the doorbell rang. This time, Poe looked through the window first to see who it was.

“Now there’s a way to bring life back to this place,” he said grinning.

Poe opened the door and was greeted by an even bigger grinning face.

“Hey man!”

“Finn! Whats up bud!”

The two young men hugged each other for the first time in a while. In fact, it had been several months since Finn had seen any of his old friends in person, almost a year since they were all together at the same time.

“What, no love over here?” Jessika grinned with her arms open.

“Ah you know I got nothing but love for you Jess,” Finn walked over and picked Jessika up with a strong hug. He spun her around one time making her laugh before he sat her down next to Snap.

“Hey man good to see you,” Snap said, bring Finn into his next hug.

“You too Snap,” Finn patted his friend on the back. “Man it’s been too long.”

“Hi Finn.”

He turned around to see the last member of the group, the one Finn had been looking forward to seeing the most. His old high school girlfriend who remained one of his best friends today.

“Hey, Rey. Wow you look,” Finn caught himself when he realized how direct he was. Unfortunately that made him stutter, “Uh, nice.”

Rey chuckled, glad to see Finn’s antics up close again. “Thanks. You do too. That coat worked out like you thought,” she gestured to Finn’s new brown leather coat he got last month for Christmas.

“Oh yeah,” Finn said proudly, pulling on the ends of the coat. “My man Poe hooked me up,” he pointed over to their host.

Poe finished sipping his drink and waved off the compliment. “Hey, the best Talent Agent in the business has gotta look the part. And it looks good on you my friend.”

In college, Finn was among the top of his class in business. He networked enough that he actually befriended a creative writing major who asked Finn to be her agent. Their first book together was a success and launched Finn into being one of the hottest young Talent Agent’s in the entertainment industry. He was pretty modest about his success, still he had to admit, as he looked down to his coat, Poe had good taste.

“It really does,” Rey said, rubbing Finn’s arm to feel the leather.

“Thanks,” Finn said. He looked into Rey’s eyes and she looked at him back. And for a moment, they just starred at each other. 

Finn and Rey actually communicated regularly, just not in person. They video chatted at least once a week and texted each other daily. Still, seeing each other in person was was a lot more personal and rewarding.

“It’s good to see you again. Well, sort of,” Finn stuttered, “I mean, really see you. I mean, not virtually. I mean-”

Rey giggled and playfully shoved her friend to stop his rambling. “I’m really glad to see you too Finn.”

They hugged each other. And they held on tightly, excited for the rest of the night now that they were finally in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went on and the snow fell harder as the sky darkened. Though a blizzard was building, inside the luxurious vacation home were a group of young friends enjoying drinks around a dining room table.

“Hey, I just play a pilot in a movie,” Poe laughed at another one of Jessika’s digs. “You’re the real hero.”

Jessika laughed so hard, she nearly choked on her champagne. “Yeah, but they sure pay you like one.”

It was ironic, Poe played a pilot in a major blockbuster movie, and Jessika was an actual pilot. He credited her in multiple interviews as his inspiration for his character. Jessika was so humbled, but they still loved to joke about it every now and then.

“Actually I got the name of the plane FN2187 from this guy,” Poe nodded over to Finn.

“I’m still waiting for that check by the way,” Finn joked.

“It’s in the mail buddy, in the mail, I got you.”

Laughter went all around the table. It was such a comfortable and reminiscent moment for all of them. They all really missed each other’s company.

Finn felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Rey scoffed next to him.

“Again?”

“Oh, sorry,” Finn said, putting his phone down. “I get so used to being on call these days that sometimes I forget where I’m at.”

“Ouch,” Rey teased.

Finn chuckled, “It’s not like that.”

“Well, you don’t text as much as this guy,” Jessika nodded her head to Poe next to her, who was finished a text message.”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Poe stood up and walked over to the cabinet in the corner to pull out a box. “You know what, you’re right. Everyone put their phones in the box. This weekend is all about our crew only.”

They all complied. Poe but the phone filled box back in the cabinet and sat back down to enjoy his friends.

Perhaps the laughter was too loud, or too pleasant, but Ben Solo decided to walk into the dining room with the angriest expression bulging on his face. The laughter died the second everyone noticed him.

“Keep it down,” Ben said as if he were giving a warning.

“Excuse me?” Jessika questioned.

Ben shot her a glare. “You heard me. And I wasn’t asking.”

“Well maybe you should,” Poe said.”

“Yeah man chill out,” Snap followed.

Ben said nothing, he just starred.

“Ben that’s enough,” Rey cut in, “We’ll try to keep it down alright?”

Still not giving a response, Ben turned and walked back down the dark hall.

Finn watched him walk away, not even surprised how the scene turned out. When the others told him that Ben was there too, he knew things would get tense. He was pulled from his thoughts when Rey tugged on his arm from the seat next to him.

“Please talk to him,” Rey whispered, “You’re the only one he’ll listen to.”

Finn doubted that would work, but Ben did respond to him differently for some reason. Plus, he couldn’t resist Rey.

He stood up and bent down to give Rey a kiss on her forehead, a tradition of theirs, before he walked down the hall after Ben.

Watching him walk away, Rey couldn’t help but blush.

“You still got it bad, kid.”

Rey shot around to see Jessika’s taunting smirk. Luckily, Poe and Snap were involved in their own side conversation to notice.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Rey rubbed her forehead and dodged eye contact with Jessika. “Finn’s my friend and he’s your friend too.”

“Yeah but I’m not in denial about it. I love the guy proudly, everybody does,” Jessika said.

Rey looked back at the guys one more time to confirm they weren’t listening. She turned back to Jessika and sighed heavily, “Yeah well try actually being in love with him. It’s torture.”

Jessika put her hand on Rey’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Hang in their kid.”

“It’s hard. He travel’s so much now and he still says we should build our careers. Not everyone has what you have,” Rey said, referring to Jessika and Poe’s relationship.

“Not everyone tries Rey. When you want something, you make it happen, period,” Jessika stated. “The guy is nuts about you. So make it happen.”

Rey hoped she was right.

* * *

 

The hall was dark, it was surprising that none of the lights were on since the house was so large. Finn made his way around room to room looking for Ben. He was amazed that Ben didn’t even bother to turn on the lights himself, or that he would decide to take one of the rooms far away from everybody.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt a cold draft hit him. Finn was surprised since the house was so warm. It was so quiet that when he focused, Finn heard a low breeze from the left room at the end of the hall. He walked into it and saw that the window was halfway open. Finn walked up to the window, ready to close it, when he noticed something. He looked out the window through the blizzard. It was hard to tell with the rush of snow falling so rapidly, but on the ground their were some dents that looked to be foot tracks.

“Finn.”

Startled, Finn bumped into the knight stand, catching the lamp just before it crashed onto the ground.

“Whoa,” Finn said, sitting the lamp back on the nightstand. “Ben, you scarred me man.”

“Why are you here? And don’t close the window. I enjoy the breeze.”

Finn looked up to see if Ben was joking. But his face was serious, as always.

“Just wanted to see how you were. That was kind of a weird scene back there.”

Ben shrugged, “It happens to all of us. Well, not you of course. Everybody likes you.”

“Believe me, I got plenty of haters out there,” Finn said.

“Pfft. Believe me Finn,” Ben said, walking past Finn and pushed the window open even more. “The only kind of person that can hate you is someone who hates the world. And themselves.”

Something about his tone made Finn take a step back. “Maybe, but that’s why I don’t worry about them. Just be yourself that’s all that matters. The others are pretty friendly, you know? Give them a chance.”

Ben kept his eyes on the falling snow outside. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Cool. Now come on, they’re about to play cards out there and I could use some of Poe’s Hollywood money,” Finn joked.

Ben pulled out lighter from his pocket and sat down in the chair by the open window. “Im going to finish this smoke and then I’ll be over.”

Finn nodded, though he didn’t believe him. He was about to comment on it, but decided there was no point.

* * *

Later on Poe decided to show his friends the highlight of the house, and indoor heated pool. He had mentioned it to them over the phone, but none of them expected just how large and nice it was. The pool only went five feet deep, but was quite wide, which gave the group plenty of room to swim around. Above the shiny blue water were a number of lights that shined down in the pool room, complimenting the scenery.

“Cannon ball!”

Snap leaped in the air with his knees tucked to his chest as he dropped in the middle of the pool and splashed his friends. The splash actually went over the edge of the pool enough to hit Poe’s dog.

“BB-!” Poe laughed as his dog ran out of the room, “It’s just water buddy.”

“Oh my bad man,” Snap said, slicking his wet hair back from his eyes.

Poe waved off the comment. “Ah, he’ll be fine. Actually, now we can turn up the music.”

Poe picked up the remote from the edge of the pool and pressed the volume button. When the volume got loud enough, a splash war broke out between everyone, except for Rey who watch on from her seat with amusement.

“What’s up Rey?” Finn asked after rubbing water out his eye, “Come swim.”

“Yeah, and what’s with the one-piece?” Jessika asked, teasing Rey’s swim suit. “Don’t wanna show off the body?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “It’s not a one-piece. It’s a body suit,” she tugged on the material, “I use it for when I’m training in the pool. I wasn’t really thinking when I was packing for this trip.”

“Ah, that’s what it is,” Finn swam up to the edge by Rey before turning back to the others. “What she means is, she’s prepared for a race just in case. That competitive nature doesn’t die.”

Rey scoffed, “Says you! You’re the most competitive person I know.”

“That’s because I usually win,” Finn teased.

“Is that a challenge, Finn?”

He stood tall and matched her smirk, “Yup.”

“Game on!” Jessika shouted.

Rey sprinted from her and leaped into the water. She exchanged playful glares with Finn as they backed to the edge of the pool and prepared for take off. The others all cleared out of their way.

“Okay, on your mark,” Poe directed at the two racers, “Get set...GO!”

Finn and Rey pushed off the wall and swam at great speed. It was a throw back to their days in college at the University gym when they used to swim regularly. Finn and Rey joked around a lot, but they were always zoned in when they were competing.

“Faster! Come on! Let’s go!” The others all cheered from the side.

They hit the opposite end of the pool and pushed off however, Rey did it more gracefully. Finn’s form was nearly flawless, yet Rey was too well conditioned for anyone to keep up with.

“I win” - Rey said in between breaths at the end of the race.

Finn leaned against the edge of the pool, trying to catch his breath.

“Im just out of practice,” he said.

“And out of shape,” Rey teased, earning her a splash from Finn.

Rey splashed him back, but Finn was to tired to respond so Rey took the opportunity to splash him again. Finn grabbed her hands to stop her and wrapped her in his arms. Their laughter died down when they realized how close they were, closet they had been in years. Finn released his hold on Rey and leaned back on the wall again.

“Well Poe I’ve decided,” Jessika began, “I won’t tease you anymore about being a movie star. A heated pool during a blizzard is too cool to insult.”

Poe chuckled, “Thanks Jess. And uh, you know there’s still more rooms to see.”

“I’m up for a tour,” she said, getting his hint.

“You kids play nice now,” Poe announced to the rest of the group, as he helped Jessika out of the pool.

Poe and Jessika grabbed their towels and made their way out of the pool room, leaving only Finn, Rey, and Snap.

The three of them stood still in the water for a few minutes. Despite the music in the background, the air between them was thick.

“So,” Snap began, “Is this one of those times where if I do leave, things are gonna get awkward? Or if I don’t leave it’s gonna get awkward?”

Neither Finn or Rey responded. They avoided eye connect and ignored the question as if they didn’t hear it. However, their blushes gave them away.

“I’ll just take a gamble here and catch y’all later.”

Snap got out of the pool and grabbed a towel. Once he left the pool room, Finn and Rey were left alone. Finn reached out of the pool for the stereo remote and turned off the music.

“Hi,” he said to Rey.

“Hi,” she said back.

It was a weird feeling for them. They talked all the time but never got a chance to hang out much just the two of them. It brought such intense feelings of nostalgia, excitement, and guilt.

“I missed you,” Finn said.

“We see each other all the time,” Rey muttered.

“Video chat doesn't do justice. You look good,”

Rey didn’t respond. She starred at her reflection in the water, drawing circles with he arms.

“You were right I have gotten a little out of shape,” Finn laughed.

“I was only teasing. Besides you look good,” she said, honestly.

Finn smiled at Rey. She looked back down at the water, and noticed she couldn’t hide her own smile.

“Well, I was thinking some more swimming could help,” Finn said, scooting closer to her, “With the right trainer.”

“It’s not like, I’m the best or anything.”

Finn scoffed, “You’re too modest. The way you just raced was amazing. I’ve never competed against an Olympian before,” he nudged her arm.

Rey giggled, “Well, I guess I am sort of a big deal,” she joked.

Finn laughed, “Yeah you are. So you’ll train me?”

“Hard to that over video,” Rey muttered.

“That’s why I was thinking of flying back home for a while.”

Rey’s heart skipped a beat. “Finn, you don’t have to do that.”

“Do what? Visit you? I want to.”

Her smile vanished. “Now you decide to?”

Finn was taken aback. “What does that mean?”

“Nothing.”

Rey got out of the water and walked over to the towels with Finn close behind.

“Whoa what’s the matter?” he asked again.

“The great Talent Agent wants make another big signing,” Rey muttered while wiping her face, “Like I just been sitting around waiting for you all this time.”

“What?” Finn tried to keep up with her pace, “Rey I’m not talking about work, I’m talking about us.”

Rey opened to the door to exit the pool room, “Oh I’m so sure. Because you been just so bus- AHHH!” she screamed.

“What? What’s the matter?” Finn looked over shoulder and saw frightened Rey. “What the hell?”

On the other side of the door, was wide stream of fresh blood spilled down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

“Finn...what is that?” Rey asked, covering her mouth.

Finn took her hand and pulled her to the other side of the door. “I don’t know. But stay close.”

Rey was growing frantic. “But what could have happened? We didn’t even hear any commotion or anything.”

“Yeah I know,” Finn said, trying to keep his breathing under control. He looked around until his eyes landed on the stereo. “The music. We couldn’t hear while it was on.”

“But you cut it off after Snap left,” Rey said.

Both their eyes went wide.

“Shit. That can’t be Snap,” Finn shook his head to keep from panicking. “It can’t be him.”

“Hey, who screamed?”

Finn threw himself in front of Rey to protect her at the sound of a new voice. His heart rate slowed down when he saw who it was.

“Shit. Poe, Jess, what the hell is going on?”

The couple were still pulling on their sweats as they sped down the hall. They stopped when they saw the red puddle before them.

“Holy…Who’s is that?” Poe asked, “Where’s Snap?”

“We don’t know. He just left a couple of minutes ago,” Rey said.

“I don’t know what’s going on but come this way,” Rey said gesturing Finn and Rey to side of the hall with her and Poe. “We need to get our cell phones.”

Rey gripped Finn’s hand tight as he lead her down the hallway and they creeped by the wall to avoid the bloody stream.

* * *

The four of them, led by Jessika, made their way to the end of the wall to the dinning room.

“Okay. Poe do you remember where you put the box with our cell phones?” Jessika asked.

“Yeah, it should be in the-”

Suddenly, the lights went out.

Finn pulled Rey closer to him, wrapping his arm around her. Though he was scared, he was more scared for her.

Without the lights, the large house now seemed smaller, so small it felt that something could happened at any minute and there would be nowhere to run. No one said a word, to frightened to do so. The only sound in the house were the rapid breaths from the four of them. It was so dark, except for a faint light in the left corner in the distance.

“The window,” Jessika whispered, “Everybody grab a hand and follow me.”

Jessika linked her hand with Poe, who linked with Finn, who linked with Rey. Jessika used her free hand to feel the wall as she pulled her friends toward the small light. Her hand nearly slipped off the wall with the sweat she was producing, but Jessika tried not to think about it, she just kept going.

Finally, made their way to the corner by the window. Due to the snow falling, there wasn’t much light however, it was just enough to see each other’s faces and the two walls on the sides of them.

“Okay listen up,” Jessika whispered to the group, “We’re under attack. Try to stay calm.”

“How the hell are we supposed to be calm?” Poe asked.

“Because I’ve trained for drastic situations when I got my pilot license. If we panic, we won’t survive. So keep your voice down.”

Rey gripped Finn’s hand tighter. “We need to find Snap,” she whispered.”

“I know. But before anything else, we need to call for help,” Jessika said.

Poe pushed his hair back, “Who could have got in here? It’s a blizzard outside.”

“Maybe someone was already in here,” Finn said.

Silence well among them again. They all looked at each other, before shifting their eyes on Rey.

“Ben,” she said.

Finn pulled on Rey’s hand to get her out of her thoughts. “We don’t know that. But Jess is right, we need our cell phones.”

“This is bad,” Poe said. BB hasn’t made anymore noise.”

“Focus. We need to call for help now,” Jessika said.

She put her hand on Rey’s shoulder, causing the younger girl to meet her eyes.

“Whoever is doing this can’t see in the dark either. We have the only source of light behind us,” she pointed up to the window,” You’re the fastest. Think you can get those phones?”

Rey’s heart rate sped up. It was dangerous, but she had to save her friends.

“It’s in the top cabinet right?” Rey asked Poe.

“Yeah. Right below that should be a flashlight too.”

“Okay. I’ll go.”

Finn tugged on Rey’s arm. He looked at her, eyes full of concern.

“Come with me,” she said.

Finn put his free hand on top of their joined ones, “Always.”

Rey nodded and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She moved to the wall, using her free hand to guide her as Jessika previously did. Finn went right behind her as they jogged down to the kitchen.

“Shit,” Poe said, once they were out of sight. “I forgot there’s a land line in this house. The only phone is in my bedroom. I’ll see if I can get to it.”

“Poe wait!” Jessika called out, but it was too late. Poe sped down the other wall toward his bedroom. His bedroom was close, but it didn’t make sense that they split up to get multiple phones. Now Jessika was alone by the only source of light.

Jessika tried to keep her breathing under control, which was difficult given the circumstance. Her head jerked to the side when she heard a footstep. Her head jerked to the middle when she heard another foot step. She did her best to focus her eyes on what was in front of her. It was so dark, everything was black, but she thought she saw something. An outline was something was coming closer, and outline was a person.

* * *

Rey pulled Finn behind her as she ran against to the wall. She kept running until her hand banged against something in front of it. Despite the pain, she was relieved.

“This has to be the cabinet,” she whispered to Finn.

“Hold on,” Finn felt the around until he grabbed on to something. “Here we go.”

A light shined from Finn’s hand. He let out a breath of relief now that they had some better lighting to use. He lifted up as Rey reached into the top cabinet.

“There’s nothing here,” Rey said, feeling around the empty shelf. “Damn it’s gone.”

“Maybe Poe put it somewhere else,” Finn said looking around the dinning room, “Over there. Maybe he put it by-”

Finn tripped on something heavy and crashed into the ground.

“Finn!” Rey reached around until she felt his hand in the dark.

Finn pulled himself up and picked up the light. Beneath him was blood on the ground, blood that led to a motionless dog covered in slice marks.

“Oh my...” Rey cried.

“BB!” Finn yelled. He back up, not beveling he was seeing Poe’s murdered dog, when he bumped into someone. He turned out quickly and shined the light, ready to run.

“Wait! It’s me!” Snap said.

“Snap? What happened to you?” Finn said, franticly.

Snap was holding his arm, which looked damaged, and had a big blade mark on the left side of his face.

“It’s him,” Snap said, “He attacked when I left the pool room. BB came tried to stop him.”

“Who?” Rey asked.

Before he could answer, a loud scream came from the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

“That was Jessika. She’s in trouble!” Rey yelled.

“Oh shit,” Snap fell to the ground, gripping his damaged arm.

“Finn stay with Snap,” Rey said.

Finn looked at her concerned. “Are you crazy? You can’t go over there alone.”

“HELP!”

At the sound of Jessika’s cry, Rey took off. She kept the flashlight in front of her as she ran to the living room.

When she arrived, he stopped at the sight of Jessika crawling.

“Jess!” Rey dropped to her side.

Jessika had some bruise marks on her face, but the real damage was her bloody leg, which had stabbed.

“Poe,” Jessika cried.

Rey looked up and shined the light before to see Poe being stabbed by a tall dark figure.

“Ben!”

At the sound of Rey’s voice, Ben solo pulled the large knife out of Poe’s arm, dropping him to the ground, and turned toward her. There he stood, heaving his chest with a knife at his side that still dripped blood.

Rey couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Ben had always been angry and disturbed, she never really felt comfortable around him. Still, she was shocked to see her own cousin staring her down with murder bulging from his eyes.

“There you are!” Ben launched at Rey.

Rey ducked underneath his swing and ran to the other side.

“What are you doing?” she screamed. “Why are you doing this?”

“Oh don’t act so surprised precious little Rey.”

Ben ran up and grabbed Rey by the neck, slamming her into the door. She dropped the flashlight, but the faint light, from the window show his face, and his blade.

“This who I am. You’ve always known it,” Ben said, bringing the knife to her face.

Rey shook her head, not believing him.

Ben dragged the blade alone Rey’s face, blood linking by the second.

“You and you’re perfect life,” Ben said quietly. “You’re ashamed of me aren’t you?”

Rey shook her head again, tears falling with the blood.

“Yes you are. Don’t worry though,” Ben pulled back his blade for the next strike, “You’re precious friends will be with you soon enough.”

Just then, Ben was tackled to the ground. With her neck free, Rey fell down against the wall, chocking on her strained breaths.

She look toward the shine of the fallen flashlight and saw Finn was fighting Ben on the ground. She didn’t have time to think, she reached up to the doorknob and pulled on it.

Finn threw a punch to Ben’s nose and fell back. “Rey!” he ran to the light.

“Rey what are you doing?” Finn asked, seeing the open door.

The snow fell hard and the cold air stormed through the house, causing moans from Poe and Jessika still squirmed on the ground.

“AHHH!”

Finn fell to the ground after being sliced on the back shoulder blade by Ben.

“Finn!” Rey cried, drawing Ben’s attention to her.

“I’ll kill you,” Ben marched up to Rey, trying to fight the snowy wind hitting him.

With Ben covering his face from the snow, Rey took her opportunity and got to her feet and launched herself as hard as she could to knock Ben out the door. He fell back into a pile of snow, his knife still in hand.

Before Ben made it back to his feet, Rey shut the door and locked it.

“LET ME IN!” Ben screamed.

Rey fell back at his monstrous voice. Her heart jumped when he began to pound on the door.

“LET ME IN!” he kept pounding louder and louder. “I’LL KILL YOU ALL. I SWEAR IT! LET ME IN!”

“LET!”

_Pound, pound._

“ME!”

_Pound_

“IN!”

All noise finally stopped. Rey felt a pair of arms wrap around her from the back. She jerked back, but saw it was Finn. She dove into his embrace and broke out in tears.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Finn assured her. “He can’t survive out there.”

“Helps on the way,” Poe said, exhausted from the corner. He clutched his arm, trying to stop the bleeding. “I got through to the police.”

Just then, glass shattered. Ben Solo was crawling through the window.

“Shit! Come on Rey,” Finn yelled.

He took Rey’s hand and pulled her back as Ben marched towards them. He ran up and threw a strike with his blade, just missing Rey.

With only a single flashlight to guide, Finn pulled Rey out of the room and down the hall. His back shoulder was still in pain, but Finn ignored it and kept running.

They ran down the hall to the pool room with Ben gaining on them. He got closer and closer until he slipped on the spilled blood in the hall and crashed to the ground.

Seeing this, Finn stopped running and picked up Ben’s knife. He held it in front of him and backed away slowly.

“That belongs to me,” Ben stood up, the blood soaked into his clothes. “Give it to me!”

Finn shook his head, “You’re crazy.”

Ben laughed maliciously. He kept laughing even as he pushed back his hair with his bloody hand.

“What do you know of crazy?” he asked when laughter died down. He started walking toward Finn who backed up. “You’re Finn. And everybody loves Finn.”

“Ben stop!” Rey pleaded.

Ben ignored her and kept walking. “You’ve got it all. The career, the money, the life!”

“Stop man,” Finn said.

“You look at me like a monster, and you’re right!”

Ben launched at Finn and knocked them both to the ground, the knife fell to the side. Rey dove to get it at the same time as Ben.

Rey struggled to maintain a grip on the knife against Ben’s strength. She looked up to see murder in his eyes as he pushed the knife toward her. Rey released her grip and rolled to the side.

Ben fell down on the knife that was posted against the ground, sending the blade through his heart. Finn and Rey crawled back to each other and away from Ben.

He was silent as he hung over the edge of the pool. In his final seconds of life, Ben Solo looked into his reflection in the water. He saw a man he know longer recognized, a man he had killed. Those were his last thoughts before he fell into the pool and floated in the water, lifeless.

Rey cried in Finn’s arms as he looked on in horror.

Sirens could be heard from outside. Help had arrived.

* * *

 

Rey sat on the couch with a blanket draped over her shoulders. She had spent the last hour watching her friends put into an ambulance truck while the police investigated the crime scene. It was a pleasant night that turned to the most horrific one she had ever experienced. Thankfully her friends had survived. However, her cousin was dead. Her murderous cousin, who’s insecurity and rage at driven him insane. She didn’t know how to feel.

“Hey.”

Rey looked up to see Finn sit down next to her. She embraced him in a tight hug.

“Finn! I’m glad you’re okay. I’m so sorry all this happened.”

“Listen,” he said, looking into her eyes. “This isn’t your fault. Not at all. I don’t know why he did what he did. But it’s not your fault.”

Rey sobbed. “Are you hurt?”

“Little banged up,” Finn gestured to his bandaged shoulder, “But I’m fine. They said the others will be too, but they need more attention.”

Rey was about to comment, when an officer came up to her.

“Young lady I know this is going to be tough,” he said, pulling out a notepad. “But I need some official statements on mr. Solo’s background.”

Rey grabbed onto Finn’s hand and he gripped it tight.

“He was my cousin. He’s always been full of rage, so he never fit in anywhere. For some reason, he liked the idea of people being afraid of him and his rage.”

Rey took a moment to compose herself before continuing. They were tough words to say, but they came so easy to her. They were true, and the truth hurt.

“His parent’s tried to help him. My parent’s tried to help him. I tried to help him. But he didn’t want help. He was out of reach.”


	5. Epilogue

One year had past since the tragedy. Expectantly, the group kept their distance from most people for a few months. Oddly, they all remained close with each other. After what happened, they felt the only people who could understand their trauma was each other.

It took most of the group months to return to work, as people asked to many questions that were tough to answer. Poe was the only one who kept up with his regular schedule. He found relief in escaping into another character while filming.

Now here they were at the premiere night of Poe’s latest film. Poe made sure his friends had the best seats and complimentary hotels for the evening. Rey was finishing her hair in the mirror of her hotel when Finn came up behind her. 

“You look beautiful,” Finn said.

“Thanks. I have to look good for my date,” Rey said, kissing him on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around Finn’s neck and he pulled her close.

“You ready?” Finn asked. “We’re meeting everyone for dinner in ten minutes.”

Rey looked at him for a moment. Her mind so full events for the night. Her mind was also full from events from a year ago.

“Finn, what do you say we take a trip?”

Finn raised his eyebrow surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she kissed him again. “Just the two of us this time.”

Finn smiled at his girlfriend, who he could never turn down.

“Always.”


End file.
